Winter Vaction
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet a year ago at the ski resort and get together now their back a year later and seeing each other for the first time since they last saw each other a year ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Vacation**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 1**

**Troy and Gabriella have been together for a year. Gabriella lives in California and Troy lives in Albuquerque. They meet at the New Years Eve party and from that have been emailing, phoning and texting everyday to keep in contact.**

**It's now a year later and The Bolton's are back at the ski resort but with Troy's friends as well Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan. Gabriella and her mum are also there.**

**Lucille and Marie spit each other in the foyer and go over to each other meeting in the middle. Jack joins them.**

"**Mum where's my room key?" asks to separate voices to one to Lucille and one to Marie.**

**Gabriella turns to the other voice and sees her boyfriend of a year Troy Bolton and a group of people.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

**Troy turns and his eyes go wide.**

"**Brie" says Troy**

"**We decided that we trust you and we know that you will be sensible and you're sharing a room" says Lucille giving Troy a room key.**

**Troy and Gabriella look at each other and Gabriella ducks her head. Troy walks over to her and tilts her chin up with his index finger.**

"**Hey what's up" says Troy**

"**Nothing" says Gabriella**

"**Come on" says Troy deceding not to pursue the matter "Let's go find our room Brie" says Troy holding out his hand, Gabriella smiles and slips her hand in his.**

"**Troy" says his mum**

**Troy looks at his mum. "Don't forget your friends" she warns**

"**I won't" says Troy**

**The gang look at each other with what the hell looks as Troy picks up his bag and Gabriella's and goes to the elevator.**

**They find their room.**

**The gang don't see Troy all day apart from glimpses of him with Gabriella.**

**That night.**

"**Troy I know you haven't seen Gabriella for a year but tomorrow spend time with your friends" says Lucille**

"**Ok mum" says Troy**

"**Don't just say ok do it" says Lucille**

"**I'll make sure he does" says Gabriella**

"**Night guys" says Lucille and leaves the room**

"**Let's go to sleep" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and Troy turns the light off and Gabriella snuggles up to him.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield **


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Vacation**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 2**

"**Dude where's the chick from yesterday" shouts Chad**

"**CHAD" exclaims Troy**

"**What?" asks Chad**

"**I think she is special to Troy not just a chick" says Taylor**

**Troy spots Gabriella walking towards them reading.**

"**Excuse me" says Troy and goes over grabbing Gabriela by the waist before she falls into the resorts pool.**

"**TROY" shouts Gabriella**

"**You would have been wet" says Troy**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**Come and meet the guys" says Troy**

"**What if they don't like me" says Gabriella**

"**They will" says Troy**

**Gabriella relucantnly allows Troy to lead her over to his friends"**

"**Guys this Gabriella my girlfriend, Brie this is Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan" says Troy**

"**I though you said her name was Gabriella why you calling her Brie" says Jason**

"**That's my nickname for her" says Troy**

"**Oh" says Jason**

"**Jason is slow on the uptake" says Troy**

"**Yeah I HEY" says Jason**

**They all laugh**

"**So story" says Sharpay**

"**Huh" says Troy**

"**We meet here a year ago got spotlighted to do karoke New Years Eve and it's went from there he asked me out I said yes and we've been phoning, emailing since to keep in touch and a couple of holidays visited" says Gabriella**

"**And your in love?" asks Sharpay**

"**Um" says Troy**

"**Um" says Gabriella**

"**You've not said it you've been together 1 year and you've been not said it" says Sharpay**

"**Sharpay leave them" says Taylor**

"**Guys we're on holiday let's not get into a debate whether or not Gabriella and I love each other let's go skiing" says Troy**

**The gang agree and go towards the ski rental shop. Gabriella holds back.**

"**I'll help you" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**I love you" says Troy**

"**Love you too wildcat" says Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter Vacation**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 3**

"**This week has gone so fast" says Sharpay**

"**I know" says Gabriella "I'm going to miss all you guys so much" she adds**

"**We totally have to keep in touch" says Taylor**

"**I will msn every night to catch up on what happen each and webcam at least twice a week" says Gabriella**

"**Webcam every night" says Troy wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist**

"**We'll leave you to love birds alone" says Sharpay and the girls walk off.**

"**I'm gunna miss you" says Troy**

"**Me too one week a year we get to see each other" says Gabriella**

"**But hey its senior year then its college and we can see if we can get into the same one" says Troy**

"**I'd like that" says Gabriella**

"**And I know how much Stanford means to you so I applied there for my course and have a interview in February at there school of medicine" says Troy**

"**I have one with there school of law" says Gabriella sighing**

"**Brie if you want to teach you should teach and make yourself happy not your mum you can't go into a profession that you won't be happy in" says Troy**

"**I also applied for the Stanford Education Teaching Program and have an interview one in January for Law and February for teaching" says Gabriella**

"**What would the Education Teaching Program get you?" asks Troy**

"**Teachers Certificate to teach in both elementary and secondary schools in California" says Gabriella**

"**Which is what you want to do and I think you should go for it" says Troy  
"Go for what?" asks Gabriella's mum who has just walked up to them**

**Gabriella takes a deep breath.**

"**I applied for an interview at Stanford for the Stanford Education Teaching Program and I have an interview in February" says Gabriella**

"**But you want to do law" says her mum  
"No mum you want me to do law I really want to teach I love working with children and I want to put my mark on the world by educating elementary children" says Gabriella**

"**Go and get in the car we will talk about this on the way home" says her mum**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**When is your interview in February?" asks Gabriella**

"**24****th****" says Troy**

"**Same" says Gabriella**

"**See you then" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

**Troy leans down to kiss her.**

"**Love you" says Troy  
"Love you too wildcat" says Gabriella "I may see you sooner then you think" thinks Gabriella walking to the car.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter Vacation**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 4**

**It's been a week since Troy and Gabriella last saw each and schools are just about to go back.**

**However Gabriella and her mum have moved to Albuquerque.**

"**Honey wake up first day of school" says her mum**

**Gabriella leaps out of bed and starts to get ready.**

"**I'm up" she shouts**

**She proceeds to put on red patterned tights with a long black top with a design on it and black converse and some simple sliver bangles on her wrists and light make up. She then grabs her star messenger bag and heads downstairs for breakfast. (Links in Profile)**

**After a nutritious breakfast of muesli and raspberries. Gabriella quickly cleans her teeth and starts the walk to school. Butterflies starting to form in her stomach.**

**Her phone rings.**

"**Morning" says Troy**

"**Hey" says Gabriella**

"**Brie what's wrong?" asks Troy**

"**New school" says Gabriella**

"**You're going to be fine" says Troy**

**Gabriella walks into the office.**

"**One second" says Gabriella**

"**Hi I'm Gabriella Montez I'm new" says Gabriella clutching her phone against her chest so Troy doesn't hear what the receptionist says**

"**Miss Montez welcome to East High here's your schedule and a map" says the receptionist.**

"**Thank you" says Gabriela**

"**Hey again" she says to Troy**

"**Did you hang up" says Troy**

"**No put you on hold" says Gabriella**

"**Your going to be fine" says Troy**

"**What you doing at the moment?" asks Gabriella**

"**Talking to Chad before homeroom" says Troy**

"**Ok, anyway I gotta go I have to find my new homeroom" says Gabriella**

"**Ok talk later" says Troy**

"**Sure" says Gabriella and hangs up**

"**Weird" says Troy**

"**What?" asks Chad**

"**Gabriella moved again but she never said anything about moving when we've talked this past week or winter vacation" says Troy**

"**Excuse me I'm new here can you tell me where Miss Darbus room is" says a voice**

**Troy turns to see Gabriella**

"**Brie" says Troy**

"**Hey wildcat" says Gabriella**

**Troy picks her up spins her around and the put her down crushing her to him.**

"**Troy can't breathe" gasps Gabriella**

**Troy lets go off her.**

"**Sorry" he says**

"**It's ok" says Gabriella smiling**

"**Gabster what are you doing here?" asks Chad**

"**I've just moved here" says Gabriella**

"**Oh" says Chad "Catch you later hoops" he adds**

**Troy nods**

"**Chad don't tell any of the girls I want to surprise them" says Gabriella**

"**Sure thing" says Chad and walks off.**

"**So you moved to Albuquerque" says Troy as they walk to homeroom hand in hand.**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Brie why didn't you tell me" says Troy**

"**I wanted to surprise you" says Gabriella**

"**Do you like it here?" asks Troy**

"**Not that I've really seen anywhere but yeah of course I like it here you're here" says Gabriella**

"**Allow me to be your personal tour guide for both school and town" says Troy**

"**I'd be honoured" says Gabriella**

"**Does the staring not bother you?" asks Troy**

"**I've not notice" says Gabriella**

"**They'll be out to get you especially head cheerleader Yazmin Santiago" says Troy**

"**That's part of the territory with dating you besides we have handled a year long, long distance relationship so we should be able to handle girls who want us to break up" says Gabriella**

"**Very true" says Troy**

**There is silence for a few minutes.**

"**Is there a seat next to you in homeroom?" asks Gabriella**

"**Chad sits next to me but I'm sure Sharpay will sit with Zeke so Chad can sit with Taylor and you can sit with me" says Troy**

"**Will Miss Darbus mind?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah she'll be cool with it" says Troy pulling out his phone**

Come to homeroom ASAP

Troy

"**Was that to the gang" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

**A girl walks past and stands on Gabriella's foot with her heels.**

"**Ow" says Gabriella hopping on one foot**

"**That was Yazmin" says Troy wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist to support her.**

"**That really hurt" says Gabriella**

"**Do you want to go to the nurse?" asks Troy**

"**Now I'll be ok she didn't put all her weight on it I'll be fine" says Gabriella**

"**Unfortunately she's in our homeroom" says Troy**

"**And homeroom is where?" asks Gabriella**

"**Right here" says Troy walking in**

"**GABRIELLA" shouts Sharpay and Taylor and Kelsi**

"**Hey guy" says Gabriella**

**They rush over and hug her almost knocking her off her feet. Taylor accidently stand on her foot.**

"**Ow" says Gabriela**

"**Sorry" says Taylor**

"**It's wasn't you Tay Brie just had a run in with Yazmin she stood on her foot with her heel" says Troy sitting Gabriella down**

"**Troy Bolton you are not taking off my shoe in public" says Gabriella**

**Troy ignores and does anyway.**

"**Brie that looks bad" says Troy  
"I am not going to the nurse it doesn't hurt" says Gabriella**

**Troy prods it gently.**

"**Ow" says Gabriella**

"**We're going after homeroom" says Troy**

"**Stupid over protective boyfriend" mutters Gabriella**

"**I heard that" chuckles Troy standing up from putting Gabriella shoe back on.**

"**So I guess I'm sitting with Taylor" says Chad**

**Troy nods.**

**Troy turns to Gabriella and surprises her with a sudden kiss.**

"**Mr Bolton your early what a surprise" says Miss Darbus**

"**You must be Miss Montez" says Miss Darbus "Do you have your resume?" she asks**

**Gabriella limps over to give it to Miss Darbus**

"**Miss Montez is your foot ok?" asks Miss Darbus**

**Troy turns from his conversation with Chad to look at Gabriella walking.**

"**Fine Miss Darbus" says Gabriella sitting down next to Troy.**

"**Miss Darbus if you'll excuse us I think Gabriella needs to go to the nurse" says Troy**

"**I'm fine" says Gabriella**

"**Brie that limp is pretty bad" says Troy**

"**Mr Bolton you have my permission to take Miss Montez to the nurse and the to her next lesson I'll write you both a note and mark you in" says Miss Darbus**

**Gabriella glares at Troy.**

**Troy just ignores her and takes her to the nurse.**

"**It is going to bruise and is slightly swollen but other then that you should be ok" says the nurse**

**Troy and Gabriella go to class.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Montez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Winter Vacation**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 5**

"**Listen here new girl. I don't know who you think you are or how they did things at your old school but you can't come waltzing in here and steal other people's boyfriend's," says a blonde haired girl in a short cheerleading outfit.**

"**Yazmin isn't it," says Gabriella**

"**Yeah how'd you know?" asks Yazmin**

"**Troy told me," smiles Gabriella**

"**Oh so my boyfriend is talking has been talking about me," smirks Yazmin**

"**I think you'll find Troy is my boyfriend," says Gabriella**

"**Says who?" asks Yazmin**

"**Says me," says a male voice from behind Yazmin**

**Yazmin spins round "Hey Troy," she flirts "This slut thinks she's your girlfriend,"**

"**She's not a slut but she is my girlfriend," says Troy**

"**WHAT!" shrieks Yazmin**

"**1 year 1 month," says Gabriella sweetly coming round Yazmin to stand next to Troy.**

"**And I love her," says Troy**

**Yazmin stomps off knowing she has lost the fight.**

**Gabriella turns to Troy.**

"**Thanks," she whispers**

"**I will always protect you. I love you," says Troy brushing a strand of hair of Gabriella's face.**

"**Love you too," says Gabriella**

**They join their lips in a sweet simple kiss. Until they are parted by a childish sound of Chad pretending to be sick. Followed by an "OW" as Taylor smacks him round the head.**

**Laughing they all make there way out of East High's door ready to start the weekend.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
